Just A Random Crossover!
by nativecutie44
Summary: It's another X-over staring Pokemon, YYH, and Naruto. Everyone's goin to school and they all have the adventure of a lifetime! Rated for language and other stuff. Incomplete
1. The School

_Neji: Wait. Why are you doin' this now?_

_Me: What?_

_Neji: This new fanfic._

_Me: I don't wanna keep the readers waitin, but I just don't wanna stop the fic-_

_Neji: You have no idea what your chapter is gonna be about, do you?_

_Me: Not a clue. _

_Luffy: Hi! I'm-_

_Me: You get the hell outta here._

_Luffy: FINE!_

_Neji: I won't ask._

_Me: Good idea. Well, enjoy!_

Yu Yu Hakusho...

"Where's Hiei?!" It was a "typical" day and Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara were looking for their pissed off friend. Kurama sighed. "You know Hiei likes to be in trees, Yusuke. Maybe that's a lead."

Yusuke nodded. "Glad I thought of it." Kurama, a quiet but nice person, showed his "bad" side and smacked him. "_I _thought of it. Not you." Then they all heard a rare laugh in a tree above their heads. "Hiei? Issat you," Kuwabara asked.

A black blur jumped from the tree. "What?" The kitsune stared at him. "Well, Yusuke wants to ask you something," Kurama said, pushing Yusuke towards Hiei. "What could you possibly want?"

Yusuke almost smacked Kurama. "I just wanna say that Kuwabara wants to say something," he said, pushing Kuwabara towards him. Kuwabara growled. "No. Yusuke was the 1 who wanted you, not me." Then both of them got into a pushing fight.

"You know what? I'm leaving," Hiei said, turning. Yusuke grabbed his shoulder. Hiei smacked it away. "Don't touch me." Yusuke pulled him back. "Look, we were all invited to a special school and- No. Screw that! I'm not going! Wrong number!"

Yusuke sweat dropped. "But we get to meet other people and- Did you not hear me? I said NO for Christ's sakes!" He turned and jumped. "Yukina's going," Yusuke said. "And we get dorm rooms and Kuwabara's going-" That did it.

Hiei turned back. "What did you say?!" Yusuke told him about the school. Hiei finally agreed after much persuading. Then they were all off to this special school.

Naruto...

"Heh. Like hell I'm going." It was a weird day and Naruto and Sakura were trying to get their emo friend to go to this special school. "But Sasuke," Sakura said, batting her eyelashes, "I'm going." Sasuke looked horrified. "Now I don't wanna go!"

Sakura's Innerself was pissed. "That's cold, Sasuke!" But Sakura sweat dropped. "But Sasuke, if you don't go, I don't go. Besides, we have dorm rooms and guys get with guys and girls get with girls-"

Sasuke thought for a moment. "Fine. I'll go." Hinata, Kiba, Shino, and practically everyone else who knew Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura heard this and decided to go too. Especially Hinata. "Perhaps I'll finally get him to notice me," she said quietly to herself.

Naruto was telling both of them, with other people listening, that this school was awesome. "Iruka-sensei told me that at this school, there's a pool, a game room, dorm rooms, everything!"

Sasuke shrugged. Sakura giggled. _"I'll get to see 2 people I like without their shirts," _Sakura thought, blushing. Hinata saw by the look of her face that she was thinking of Sasuke without his shirt.

"And maybe we get to-" Sakura stopped, after saying that aloud, with Naruto and Sasuke staring strangely at her. "Oops."

Pokemon...

Ash was trying to persuade all his friends A/N I mean ALL, as in Misty, May, Dawn, Paul, Drew, and others to go to a special school with him and Brock. Misty shook her head. May kinda wanted to, when she heard about a spa and pool. Dawn just wanted to go because of the spa.

Paul didn't, of course. He was about to walk away, when he heard that Dawn was going. He sighed, then agreed. Ash shouted out, "YES!!" Paul glared at him. Dawn, Zoey, Brock, Misty, and May sweat dropped. "What about Drew," May asked sheepishly.

Ash snapped his fingers. "That's who I forgot! Let's find Drew!" And they found Drew, training his Pokemon deep in the forest. "Drew, wanna come to a special school with me," Ash asked as casual as he could.

Drew shrugged. "Why?" Ash shrugged. "Just want friends along with me." He shrugged. "Why not?" He called back his Pokemon. "What time?" Ash pulled out a piece of paper. "This time."

Drew studied it. "Why don't I just travel with you, since I have absolutely no idea where this is," Drew asked. Ash nodded. Paul groaned. "I might as well too, since I haven't a clue where it is either."

Then they all met up with Gary. Ash shrugged. "Wanna come to a special school with us," Ash asked him. Team Rocket heard this conversation. Gary nodded. Team Rocket snickered. "Are they gonna be in for a surprise when we show up too," James said.

Meowth and Jessie nodded, still snickering. "Let's follow them," Jessie said. And all of them were off.

The next day in YYH...

Hiei had to walk with Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara to this school. Kuwabara was sleep walking, since he kept mumbling, "Oh Yukina. I'm so glad you agreed to marry me." Hiei smacked him awake.

"Yusuke, I'm bored. When do we reach this school," Hiei asked. Yusuke shrugged. Hiei growled. "I thought," Kuwabara asked, "that you knew when we got there?" Yusuke shrugged. "I just know where it is, not how long it takes."

Yukina, Keiko, and Botan knew where this school was and was probably there already. "Even if I was surrounded by girls, I still would've traveled with them, since they could get there faster," Hiei said.

Yusuke clenched his fists. "Are you saying I'm slow?!" Hiei shrugged. "No, I was implying it. You said it." Kurama shook his head. "Not now guys." But they started to argue anyway.

The next day in Naruto...

The people who listened to Naruto and Sakura's conversation confronted them and said they were going with. "Eavesdroppers," Naruto muttered. Temari glared at him. Ino was sleeping.

Naruto finally caught them while walking. Shikamaru started snoring since they had been walking and hadn't stopped since the day before. Neji, despite his quiet protests, had to carry him while walking. Shino had to carry Ino.

Sakura held onto Sasuke and stuck her tongue out a sleeping Ino. "Ino Pig," Sakura said. Shino shook his head. "She's sleeping, Sakura. That's not cool." Sakura was pissed. "So? We're ninjas, not people who're nice!"

Shino looked strangely at her and her comment on 'nice people.' "Whatever." Ino rubbed her eyes. "What? What'd I miss?" Sakura acted like nothing happened and held onto Sasuke. Ino was pissed now. "Lemme go Shino! I'm gonna get Sasuke's attention!"

He let her down and she ran to Sasuke and held onto his other arm. Chouji shook his head and ate his chips. "What's he got that I don't have," he asked Kiba. "Girls," Kiba replied. Chouji growled. "I mean, how does he get the girls?"

Kiba shrugged. "The looks, the body, the personality. Everything." Chouji growled. Sasuke, the emo freak, was surrounded by beautiful girls, while he, the fatass, had to console himself with chips.

Shikamaru finally woke up. "What's up?" Neji dropped him. "Not you," he said. Shikamaru shrugged. "Okay. What's up, Chouji?" Chouji shrugged. "Naruto and his gang knows we're following him, so he's leading to the school."

Shikamaru shrugged. "Whatever."

Pokemon...

Ash and his friends had spent the night in the Pokemon Center. Ash was mumbling while on the couch, with Misty by his side. Drew held onto May while they were sleeping. Brock was of course lonesome, sleeping on a bunk.

Gary was sleeping by Zoey, who was content when she figured out that Gary was sleeping next to her. Dawn was resting her head on Paul's chest. Paul, who didn't seem to mind, kept sleeping.

Dawn woke up 1st in the morning. She yawned and got off of Paul. She went into the bathroom and washed herself in the shower. She tip-toed outta the center, asking Nurse Joy if she could tell her friends in case they got worried.

She called out her Piplup and Pachirisu, deciding that she should get practice in with her Pokemon. She kept calling out attacks, to make them more unique when she goes to her next contest.

She improved with her Pachirisu's special attacks. Piplup was improving a little, but when he did his Peck at Bubblebeam, you could tell he improved. Pachirisu was improving with her Kiss and Spark attack.

Then she heard, "I see you're gettin' some practice in for the next contest, right?" She turned and saw Zoey, eating an onigiri. Then her stomach growled. Zoey grinned at her. "I'm guessing you're hungry." She nodded meekly.

Zoey laughed. She took out a box full of onigiri. "Here, have some," she said, taking another 1 outta the box. 1st, Dawn called back her Pokemon and then she ran to have a treat. "Mmmm, jelly filled," Dawn said.

Zoey nodded. Then they saw Drew and Brock come outta the center. "Hey," Brock said in a playful voice, "since when were you gonna tell us you had onigiri?" Zoey and Dawn giggled. "Well, you're such a good cook, I didn't bother."

Brock had to agree. He was not a good cook, but a great cook. "Well, have some."

_Me: Okay, I'm sorry I cut you off, but I have to do a thing called 'studying.' I don't know what it means, but my mom says my grades must get better. She said it's all Us. So I'm gonna get off. Pssshhh. Yeah right. Well, review!_


	2. Roommates

_Me: Sorry, this chapter is... ya know what? I don't even know what's in this chapter. But remember, I don't any animes, they belong to the people who made the awesome animes! I only own some mangas, so please, have mercy and don't sue me!_

Yusuke was carrying Kuwabara and Kurama was carrying a sleeping Hiei when they reached their destination; the school. Hiei jumped off of the kitsune and said, "We're finally here?" Yusuke nodded, instantly dropping Kuwabara.

"Well, they have to know we're here," Yusuke said. Kuwabara dusted himself off. "Heh, bastard." They were greeted by Botan. "Hi guys," she said in her usual bubbly way. "You made it!"

Keiko, followed by Yukina and some people, possibly the teachers, were following Botan. The teachers were wearing headbands. Weird 1s with insignias on them. Kuwabara instantly ran to Yukina. "Hello Yukina." Hiei smacked him.

Yusuke sweat dropped. A guy wearing a headband walked towards them. "I'm Kakashi-sensei. I'm 1 of the teachers here." Another guy with a scar on his nose walked behind him. "And I'm also a teacher here. I'm Iruka-sensei."

Hiei shook his head. Kurama walked up to them and greeted himself. "I'm Kurama." Yusuke walked up, dragging Kuwabara, away from Yukina, much to Hiei's delight. "I'm Yusuke Urameshi. This here's Kazuma Kuwabara."

Hiei jumped in front of them all. "And I'm Hiei." Then a freaky guy who was wearing a Beatles' haircut jumped in front of Iruka. "I'm Gai-sensei!" Then a weird girl wearing a fishnet-type shirt and a trench coat met up with them. "I'm Anko-sensei." Then they greeted by: Itachi-sensei, Kisame-sensei, Sasori-sensei, and Kabuto-sensei.

They all replied with their names. Anko took a look at Kurama. _"Even though he's a student, he's fiiiiiine!!" _Kurama looked strangely at Anko. Then they heard a yelp. Chouji gave Neji a peppered-chip and Neji's mouth was burning!

"Damn you. Chouji," he managed to gasp out. "Water! Bring me water." Shikamaru gave him a bottled water. Neji chugged it down, then smacked Chouji so hard it left a more burning mark on Chouji's back.

They all saw these unfamiliar people and the senseis back in Konaha. They all introduced themselves to these people. The people replied back, "I'm Botan. I'm Yukina. I'm Kuwabara! I'm Yusuke. I'm Keiko. I'm Kurama. And I'm Hiei."

Sasuke almost killed his brother Itachi when Sakura and Ino held him back. Then he asked Kisame and Sasori, "Who the hell are you?" They replied, "I'm Sasori-sensei. And I'm Kisame-sensei."

Sakura and Ino looked around. "Where's the pool?" Anko led them all to a big room. "We need to put you in your rooms with your roommates." And just like Sakura had said, it was boys with boys and girls with girls.

Then Ash and friends came to the school. "Where's- Oh, you must be the other people coming to school. Come in, come in," Anko said in a friendly voice. Then the senseis and other people introduced themselves, while Ash and co. replied with their names.

"Well, we were about to put you in your dorm rooms," Gai said. Ash and Misty nodded. May was pulling on Brock's ear, since he was drooling over Anko. Anko and Kakashi went to the podium on the stage, while everyone seated themselves.

Anko cleared her throat and spoke into the microphone. "I'll give the girls' roommates 1st. Then Kakashi-sensei will give the boys' their roommates." She took outta piece of paper. Everyone quieted down and watched.

"Okay, in room 12 will be Sakura, Ino, Dawn, and Keiko. In room 26 will be Hinata, Botan, Misty, and May. In room 45 will be Zoey, Yukina, Temari, and Tenten. Thanks for listening and girls, follow me to your rooms!" And they were off.

Then Kakashi went to the podium. Hiei raised his hand. "Yes," Kakashi asked him. "Why are you wearing a damn mask?" Kurama shook his head. Naruto raised his hand. "I can answer that." Kakashi threw an apple at him.

"I like to be secretive," Kakashi said. "Well, what's under your mask?" Naruto raised his hand again. "Lemme answer it! Please??" Kakashi sighed. "Go ahead." Naruto jumped on Hiei's table. "Under his mask... IS ANOTHER MASK!!"

Hiei held his ears and kicked him off the table. "No need to yell!!" Kakashi laughed. Everyone else sweat dropped. Naruto jumped right up. "I'm OK!" He ran back to his table. Sasuke smacked upside the head. "Way to make us look like the biggest idiots!"

Kakashi cleared his throat. "Anyway, in room 10 is Hiei-DAMMIT!!" Kurama smacked his hand over his mouth. "I'm sorry, Kakashi-sensei. Hiei is a little hard to handle." Kakashi nodded. He cleared his throat again.

"In room 10 is Hiei, Ash, Brock, and Gaara. In room 56 is Kuwabara, Shikamaru, Paul, and Sasuke. In room 39 is Drew, Kankuro, Gary, Kiba, and Yusuke. In room 93 is Naruto, Kurama, Neji, Chouji, and Shino. Now I'll show you your rooms." And they left.

Meanwhile, in the girls' dorms...

Sakura's Innerself was flaming mad about being in a room with Ino Pig. She hated her so much! Ino wasn't a happy camper either. They both didn't even know this Keiko and Dawn. And Sakura thought she was in love with Sasuke, but now she's seen Kurama...

Ino thought she loved Sasuke, but now seeing Temari as a flirt to Shikamaru, she's jealous, for reasons unknown. Keiko thought she liked Yusuke, but she saw this Sasuke character and is instantly in love with him.

And Dawn thought that Drew was a cute coordinator, but now, she thinks she's fallen for Paul... Keiko was the 1st to pipe up, "So, do you like anyone here, girls?" Everyone instantly blushed. She giggled. "I'll take that as a Yes."

In Temari's room, Zoey, Temari, Tenten, and Yukina were thinking about the new guys and how cute they were. Yukina never really gave Kurama a chance, but after seeing him now, she's just... weird now.

Tenten thought she loved Neji. But guess what? She loved Neji. Zoey never really knew Gary, but now... she's like Yukina. She's not her usual self. And Temari never gotta chance to actually see Shikamaru. But now, she's on the verge of kissing him.

But unlike Keiko's room, they started to talk about them. Zoey was talking to Yukina and Tenten and Temari were talking with each other. This looked good. They were getting to know at least who knew about their crushes.

In Hinata's room, they were acting even weirder. Botan never thought she would do it, but she did. She was falling for Hiei. Hinata thought she loved Naruto with all her heart, but she was falling for... for... Paul.

Misty never thought she liked anyone else than Ash, but she was starting to think about Yusuke. And May... she started to... you may not believe it but she was falling for... Naruto. They were quiet and didn't talk.

Botan got her clothes and stuff together neatly in her dresser, as well as May and Hinata, but Misty just threw her stuff in her dresser. They all agreed that they will make their beds neat when they get up in the morning.

Meanwhile, in the boys' dorm rooms...

Kuwabara scoffed. "Heh, like hell I'm here to _learn. _I'm here to be with Yukina!" Shikamaru gazed at Kuwabara. "Who the hell is Yukina?" Kuwabara smacked him. "My 1 and only love!" Shikamaru shrugged. "Whatever."

Paul was glaring at Shikamaru. "Are you so lazy you can't even put your stuff away?!" Shikamaru glanced at his stuff. He sighed. "I'll put it away." He slowly started to put his stuff away. Paul groaned.

"Great! We have a lazy ass in our room," he said. Sasuke shook his head. "I know. Shikamaru, quit goofing around and start unpacking!" Shikamaru shrugged. "Whatever." Paul also glared at Kuwabara. "And he's gonna talk about some girl all year through!"

Hiei was pissed off. Ash and Brock chose the beds across from his so they didn't need to sleep next to him. Gaara was also pissed, but he remained quiet. Hiei felt sand around his feet and glared at Gaara.

"Look. I know you have some unhappy childhood, but don't piss me off!" Gaara growled. "Oh really? What're you gonna do?" Hiei whipped out his sword. "I'll put your head on a mantel piece." Gaara's sand started to come off the ground and outta his gourd.

"And I'll eat you for dinner." Ash and Brock were scared now. They just put their stuff away. "Well," Ash said, "Anko-sensei said this is our day off. Wanna go to the pool guys?" Brock agreed and was already outta the door.

Hiei and Gaara were still glaring at each other. Ash sighed and grabbed Hiei, earning a cut from his sword. "OW!!" Hiei stared at him. "Trust me, little boy. That's just a paper cut. You don't know me, so take that as a waring." Ash stormed outta the room.

Hiei and Gaara laughed. "Those pussies," Gaara said. "Now let's see if they have any money," Hiei said, checking Brock's bag. "I admit, you are evil," Gaara said, looking through Ash's bag.

Kiba was staring at everyone, especially Kankuro. He didn't trust him. Akamaru growled at him, so that means he's bad news. Yusuke, Gary, and Drew were alright, but he didn't know them, so he had to be on the lookout.

Yusuke was arguing with Drew. "No way! That's mine," Yusuke growled, trying to pick something up, but Drew wouldn't let him. "No way! I saw it 1st, so it's mine!" Akamaru was getting annoyed, so picked up whatever they were arguing about and gave it to Kiba.

Kiba took it from him and gasped. "You bastards! This is mine!" Yusuke, who was grabbing Drew's collar, and Drew, who was grabbing Yusuke's collar, looked at him. "This is the 20 bucks that I lost," Kiba said.

Yusuke and Drew looked at him in disbelief. "No way," they said in unison. "Yeah, I know, but it's mine now," Kiba said, laughing and ran outta the room. Gary just raised an eyebrow. "Idiots."

Drew glared at him. "Bastard!" Then they got into a fight. Yusuke scoffed. "And they say I act like a fool and an idiot." Kankuro looked at him, setting his puppet down under his bed. "You do act like an idiot and fool." Yusuke growled.

Shino was carefully unpacking when someone threw a water balloon at his head, setting off the bugs. Naruto jumped back. "Shino, tell them I was just kidding!" Kurama sighed. Chouji was eating chips out of a new bag.

Neji yelled at them to stop. Naruto was running around the room, with Shino and his bugs chasing him. "I told them you were kidding, Naruto, but they all want revenge," Shino yelled. Neji sighed.

He put a foot out and tripped Naruto, as Kurama tripped Shino. "You guys are gonna cause way to much trouble if you don't knock it off," Chouji said, still eating. "And you're gonna make this room messy in an hour if you keep eating," Kurama said.

Chouji growled, then put another chip in his mouth. "Are you saying I'm fat?!" Kurama shrugged. "I don't know. Do I sound like I'm saying you're fat?" Chouji replied, "Yeah, you are!" Kurama said, "Then I am."

Neji sighed. "Great, all year I'm gonna have to learn again and this time I have to live in rooms shared by other people." Kurama got out a towel and a bag. "You guys coming to the pool with me?" They nodded. "Well, I need to get my friend, so go on without me."

Then they all left, with their bathing suits and towels, of course. Kurama turned right as the others kept going straight.

_Me: I thought I might never get this chapter finished! PLEASE REVIEW!!_


End file.
